To Be With A Loner
by zero hitsugaya
Summary: "What do you see?" "Darkness." "Why?" "Because that's what life is. Just a pit of darkness." Naruto only sees and feels the darkness surrounding him. Will Sasuke be able to bring back the smile of the person he loves most? - Naruto AU... It is still in a village just they aren't ninja, they are regular teenagers that go to school.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Be With A Loner/Chapter 1**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto or the characters...If I did Naruto and Sasuke would have gotten together already.**_

 _ **You don't like yaoi? Well then why the heck did you click on the story!**_

"What do you see?"

"Darkness."

"Why?"

"Because that's what life is. Just a pit of darkness."

I looked into the eyes of my week long boyfriend's bright eyes, yet while his eyes were blue like the ocean, I could see the darkness he had just told me about. His life revolved around it pretty much.

The village throwing him to the ground like nothing. His parents being dead. No one even cared that his dad was the most powerful human being the village has.

They just saw Naruto as the reason he's gone. Like a newborn baby could do anything to stop it.

I knew though that Naruto didn't want to see the darkness in the world. He wanted to feel loved. He wanted to know someone cared about him.

That's when I let my heart take control and grabbed his cheeks in between my cold hands. His eyes went wide as I pulled him into a kiss.

Right there, in front of the school. In front of everyone. His small hands gripped at my white button-up school shirt. I felt him stretch on to his toes.

I moved my arms to around his waist. I held him close to me. His small body feeling amazing against my taller self.

I opened my eyes as we pulled away. Naruto kept his closed as he leaned his head against my chest. I kissed the top of his head and looked around the court yard.

Everyone was staring at us; my relationship with Naruto being a secret for the past week. The guys had looks of shock and the girls with one of pure anger. Angry at the blond for stealing me, I'm guessing.

I sent everyone a stone hard glare and they all went on their own way. I held his body against mine.

"Sasuke!" I turned my head to see my brother standing near our car. I held up a finger to tell him to hold on as I turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to stay at my house for tonight? It is the weekend." He didn't speak. He nodded against my chest before looking up at me.

I smiled gently down at him. I took his tiny hand in mine and walked towards my brother's car.

I opened the back door for him. I slid in next to him and looked at my brother. He had a confused look on his face.

"He will be staying with us for the weekend." I turned my head to Naruto and asked, "Do you want to stop and get clothes from your house?"

Naruto shook his head and I nodded as my brother pulled out of the school.

We drove in silence. Once in a while I would look down at Naruto to see if he was okay.

When we got close to my house I could see him visibly shake. I moved my arm to around his shoulders and pulled him closer to my side.

He seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still shaking. I kissed his forehead as we pulled into the drive way of our two story house.

I got out then helped Naruto. His eyes widened at the big white house in front of us. He started shaking more.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine." He looked up at me. I grabbed his hand entwining our fingers.

I guided him into our house. I led him up the stairs and to my room. He stepped inside and we went to my bed.

I laid down in the middle of my bed as he sat on the edge.

"Come here." I said and he nodded crawling onto my bed, shoes already disgarded down stairs. He curled up into my body as I held him.

We laid there not moving. Just cuddling like always. I used to love it when we were kids. When he would spend the night and we'd fall asleep with him between my legs, my arms around his waist; game controllers in our hands.

Once we hit middle school though, that all stopped. No more hanging out after school. No more sleep overs. No more cuddling.

That was when my parents were killed. I pushed everyone away. Even the person who always made me smile. Who was always smiling dispite everyone's hatred towards him.

When I pushed him away though, his smile slowly faded into the frown he always seems to have now a days. I was the one who made him like this and I was going to be the one to bring that smile back.

The blond was going to be happy again. Even if it involves getting hurt. I would do anything. Anything to see his bright smile again.

The smile that lit up my world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To Be With A Loner/Chapter 2_**

 ** _I don't own Naruto or the characters...If I did Naruto and Sasuke would have gotten together already._**

 ** _You don't like yaoi? Well then why the heck did you click on the story!_**

I had a dream that night. No. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. A terrifying nightmare.

Naruto had—he—tried to kill himself. He was about to jump off a bridge when I showed up. I pulled him down before he could though. If I had showed up a minute later I would've lost him.

My eyes flew open and I looked down at the small blonde in my arms. He was sleeping silently. I smiled and kissed his head. "I never want to lose you." I whispered.

I closed my eyes ready to go back to sleep when I heard him say, "I don't want to lose you either." A tear slip from my eye as I pulled him closer to me. I felt him move so his arms were around my waist.

He felt perfect in my arms. I don't want anyone else. Soon my breathing evened out and I fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

I could feel Naruto squirm in my arms, so I held him tighter. "Stop moving."

"But I got to pee." I chuckled a bit and decided to let him go. I heard him get out of bed and run to the bathroom. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

"12:30" I read. Dang. I never slept this late. I sat up just as Naruto walked back in. Before he could sit on the bed I pulled him onto my lap. I could see his cheeks start to turn a bright red.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, which just made him blush more. "What would you like to do today?" I asked and placed my chin on his shoulder. He bit his lip like he was thinking.

"How about we play some video games?" He said quietly. I smiled and nodded. I set him next to me before getting off the bed and going to my PS3 and turning it on.

I put in MW3 and grabbed the controllers. I sat on the bed and Naruto climbed between my legs and sat down. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. We played online for a bit, and Naruto I guess was having fun.

He was calling out at the players for camping and even cussed(his version of cussing at least) when people killed him.

After a while of playing his phone started ringing. He grabbed it as I continued to play. "Hello."

I continued playing, occasionally looking down at him while he talked. "I'm at Sasuke's."

…

"I spent the night."

…

"We're playing video games."

…

"What time?"

The game ended with our team winning, so I exited out of the lobby and held on to Naruto as he continued to speak, his voice getting a little sadder by the second.

"But I wanted to hang out with Sasuke longer."

…

"Please."

…

"Why? I don't even know him."

…

"I don't want to meet him."

…

"Kubi!"

I guess his brother hung up since he pulled the phone from his ear and frowned. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"My brother wants me home to meet his new 'companion'." He turned so he was facing me, my legs flat on the bed around him. "I know it's just another boyfriend or girlfriend that claim to love him and once they get what they want he'll be heartbroken."

His small fists tightened around my shirt and he buried his face into my chest. I held him tightly against me. "I'm sorry, Naru." He shook his head.

"I just wish my brother could find someone who actually loved him." I bit my lip and smiled, kissing his head.

"Of course you do. You're his brother." He looked up at me and smiled sadly. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently and pulled him with me so he laid on my chest as I laid on my bed.

"What time do you need to be home?"

"Before five." I looked at the time and smiled.

"We have about two hours before five." He nodded and cuddled into my chest. I held him tightly and sighed. I love this. I love having him in my arms.

"I really like you, Naruto."

"I really like you, Sasuke."


End file.
